


Pack

by aunt_zelda



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Sometimes Caine goes out into the fields at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaberett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/gifts).



> Yuletide treat for kaberett.
> 
> Read your letter and wanted to write you a treat. I too have strong feelings about Caine and his found family at the end of the movie. 
> 
> Hope you like this little fic!

Sometimes Caine goes out into the fields at night. 

He knows it’s not necessary. They have sensors and alarms set to alert them well before any dangers come close. Jupiter is an Entitled and the Earth is hers and she is protected. 

Still, he goes out into the fields at night, when he cannot sleep and a soldier’s restlessness sinks into his bones. He patrols, tracing patterns through the corn that would form grids if seen from above. He finds places to hide and waits, listening, stretching out his enhanced senses. 

Caine has a Pack, at long last. The Legion was like a Pack, as close as he ever thought he would have, but they were not a Pack. It’s something only a lycantant can truly understand. A Pack is more than a collection of people huddled together, it’s a feeling that goes deeper, deeper than cold or fear or love or a soldier’s restlessness. 

Pack is the way that Stinger claps him on the shoulder. Pack is the teasing Kiza gives him for forgetting to wear a shirt in the house. Pack is the warmth of Jupiter’s arms around him in her bed. 

Caine expected Jupiter to take him for sex. She is an Entitled, and he knows how he appears, how well bred he was, even if he was a runt. He did not expect her to care for his desires and for his wants, to ask him without the expectation of silent acquiescence. He did not expect her to give him pleasure in return for the pleasure he brought to her with hands and tongue. That is the difference between the bond of Entitled and dog, and the bond between Pack. 

Caine expected Stinger to beat him. He was his commander, and Caine disobeyed a direct order all those years ago, before tearing out an Entitled’s throat and costing Stinger everything. Caine did not expect Singer to pick him up off of the ground and press ice to his bruises, and welcome him into his home. He did not expect Stinger, after quiet conversations with Jupiter, to crawl into bed beside Caine, bracketing him between Jupiter and Stinger. That is the difference between the bond of Commander and soldier, and the bond between Pack. 

Caine expected Kiza to taunt him. He cost her father everything, and led to her exile on an underdeveloped planet where no doctor could cure her illness. He did not expect her to cook for him, to nudge him in the side like a fellow soldier, to take him to buy clothes and help him select the best colors to suit his eyes. He did not expect her to ask him for a kiss, for her first kiss, and let it remain as just a kiss between them. That is the difference between the bond of Owner and servant, and the bond between Pack. 

Caine circles in the fields at night, watching over his Pack.


End file.
